


Hey, Big Spender

by chaosruby



Series: The Goddamn Hero [12]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Hyperion, Outer Space, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: Handsome Jack created his casino in an effort to spite Moxxi. He used her ideas and designs, combined with a special handsome twist, to open The Handsome Jackpot. But an even better way to get back at his ex was giving part ownership of the casino to his new girlfriend.And that's where you come in.
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Original Female Character(s), Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader, Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/You
Series: The Goddamn Hero [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585330
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. : The Set-up

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me for not having the inspiration to finish my old fics, but here is a brand new one! And for now, I will try to update as regularly as poss if anyone likes it! Be sure to comment & give kudos so I know if you would like me to continue! Thanks x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little context on yours and Jack's professional relationship.

Today you had to endure an hour long meeting with some of Handsome Jack's top supporters for his newly constructed casino. Perched next to him at the end of the table, you were about ready to lose your mind. These boring men spoke endlessly about mind-numbing subjects, like colour schemes, layout plans and how excited they were to visit. In fact, it was mostly just them fan-girling and sucking up to the boss - and even Jack found them boring, but by prolonging this meeting out for a whole hour, he was torturing you.

But why would he want to torture his new girlfriend, you might ask? It's because in reality, you weren't his new beau. It was a stupid facade. A job. A job which was paying a hell of a lot and that you just couldn't refuse. Jack wanted his ex girlfriend to pay for her betrayal. He wanted to hurt her, leave a scar. The casino was the cake, but co-owning the casino with you was the icing on top of the cake. He knew Moxxi would be beyond angry and that's exactly what he wanted. You had just been picked to come along for the ride to ensure his plan would work. 

That's not to say you didn't like Handsome Jack. He was not only your boss, but he was a sexy son of a bitch. If the pay hadn't have been as good as it was, you admit that you still would've said yes just to be able to hang off of his arm in public. The job has done wonders to your social life so far and the real part (the big casino revenge plan) hasn't even truly begun. Who knows when it will end. 

"Oh, and the opening date has been moved to next month," Jack announced as the meeting came to a close, "my princess and I are way too eager to get this place up and running, aren't we baby?" 

Jack had turned to you with a charming grin on his face and patting your thigh gently to encourage you to reply. His acting was always so believable that you were sometimes taken aback. He had pulled you from your thoughts so suddenly, that you had to think fast.

You took his hand in yours before addressing the room, "Yes, this is such an exciting new venture for us and Hyperion. I just can't wait to be owning something with you, sugar." 

You blew him a kiss with your free hand, causing a few of the others to 'aww' or look away awkwardly. You liked to lay on the affection extra thick and extra cringe-worthy, especially when Jack does similar things to get on your nerves. It was almost like you were both playing a game. But after this unneeded and awfully dull meeting, you were going to make sure he knew that you were not amused. 

A few goodbyes were said, with you and Jack standing with your hands intertwined. As soon as the last person left and the door closed, you both immediately parted and a sigh of relief left your lips. 

"I didn't know you hated me that much, princess." Jack commented, amused at your sigh as he fell back into his chair. 

You rolled your eyes at him, "You made that whole meeting up just to piss me off. When did you start wanting to make my life as shit as possible?" 

"When you took the job," He flashed you a grin, spinning in his chair before getting up and heading for the door, "public dinner at 7pm tonight. Dress nice for daddy."

You made a fake puke noise as he left, loud enough for him to hear. Jack laughed on his way out at your reaction, cackling all the way to the elevator. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes, it was all you did these days. He was just so ridiculous. 

As you made your way back to your apartment, you continued your thought trail from earlier. 

Jack had never intentionally hurt you, physically or mentally. It was basically all banter and it didn't matter to either of you. You had a special type of relationship with him because he needed you. He needed to keep you around for this job, and you both secretly enjoyed annoying each other, making people cringe and all of the other stupid little things. If anyone else dared to even look at him sometimes, he would shoot them. Handsome Jack is unpredictable - but you were the safest person on Helios.

You had basically half of the day to kill. It was currently only a little after 10 in the morning which meant there were way too many hours between now and 7pm. You would give yourself an hour and a half to get ready, which shortened the time gap by a little, but you still had so much time to kill. You settled on making some lunch and trying to think of something you could do for the day as you ate. 

Time ended up flying by as you spent most of the day on the echonet having a shopping spree. New shoes, new clothes - Jack's girlfriend should always look the best, right? That's usually your excuse when you see a dress or a top that you love, it's your way of persuading yourself that you need to buy it (not that it takes much persuading).

You spent your remaining time dolling yourself up for the evening ahead, leaving your apartment in a jaw-droppingly gorgeous black dress.

It's showtime.


	2. : Dinner Date Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attending dinner with Jack means food and alcohol... but mostly alcohol tonight. There are some guests arriving.

Walking as though you were a fashion model, your heels clicked against the hard floor as you strutted towards the restaurant entrance. Jack was distracted, talking to the front of house staff, until one of them informed him of your arrival. He spun around immediately, a smirk appearing on his face as he looked you up and down. Jack made it very obvious that he liked what he saw, and it wasn't just for show. He genuinely couldn't keep his eyes off of you and that's how he knew you were the one for the job. Your legs, your boobs and god, did he love your arse. Good looks got women far when they worked for Hyperion, but Jack still didn't mind a little bloodshed if they couldn't keep up with their roles. Luckily, you were doing fantastic at your work. 

You also, quite frankly, couldn't keep your eyes off of Jack. He had dressed up for the occasion, still sporting the Hyperion colours and branded clothes, but in a more professional and sleek way. A yellow button up shirt and dress pants, with expensive leather shoes. His face, as always, was handsome and his hair was styled in it's usual way - all in all, he always looked quite breathtaking and you knew that. Even though it was fake, the idea and effort for the both of you to look nice for each other was actually quite nice when you really thought about it.

"Well hello gorgeous," Jack practically growled, taking your waist and burying his face into your neck, kissing your soft skin gently.

"Heya handsome," You purred, lifting his head up to kiss his cheek, "how about we leave that until later?"

You weren't necessarily a massive fan of PDA, but Jack sure was. It was a possessive thing for him, you assumed. Even though this was just a job, you weren't allowed to be with anyone else. The relationship had to be believable, yes, but he went to certain lengths just to make sure. You were always quick to try and get out of it, and suggesting things like 'wait for tonight, baby' usually did the trick. The thing is, your body reacts to Jack differently to your mind. His touch was intoxicating and he did it all go often. He made your skin tingle with each touch or kiss, and the neck kisses especially? They made your knees week and a certain area between your legs drip with arousal. But you knew in your head he was an annoying rich man with the biggest attitude going. Not only that, but this was your job and you would have to deal with it whether you liked it or not.

"You always spoil my fun," Jack pouted, but you could see the amused glint in his eyes, "shall we head to our table?"

You nodded in response and he kept his arm around your waist, moving to stand next to you to guide you to your table. You both followed a member of staff, even though you knew exactly where you were going. Jack had this table reserved every time - in fact, you don't think anyone else was allowed to sit here. It was right next to a large thick pane of glass, overlooking Elpis. It was an extraordinary sight, one that you would probably have never seen in all it's glory without Jack. The list of added bonuses for your job was never ending, you were constantly experiencing new and exciting things that had never been avaliable to you before. 

Jack pulled a chair out for you and you sat down. He pushed you in gently before taking a seat opposite you. With a small nod to the staff, they quickly got into action. Within minutes there was a jug of water, a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of wine placed in the middle of the table. The two of you didn't even have to lift a finger as they poured the beverages into your glasses. You thanked them, Jack never bothered to - you had asked him about it after your first "date" and his excuse had been 'I pay them, they should be thankful that I keep them employed. You made it your personal goal to make sure you thank the staff from that day as Jack's answer had made you roll your eyes in disgust and annoyance. How arrogant.

The staff soon left you alone to peruse the menu's and chat amongst yourselves. Small talk between you and Jack usually ensues, a few fake laughing fits and sometimes some genuine banter but today was slightly different. There was going to be company.

"You really do look gorgeous tonight, princess," Jack spoke first, taking a sip of his whiskey whilst obviously glancing down at your chest.

"Are you saying I don't always look gorgeous?" You challenged, picking up your glass of wine, "what a way to ruin a girls feelings, Jack."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, all the while with a grin on his stupid handsome face, "After dinner, we have some guests arriving at our table. Play nice."

"I always play nice," You raised an eyebrow, "it's you who likes to play dirty."

Small conversation then started to occur as dinner was chosen, cooked and brought over. Everyone was keen to make Jack as happy as possible and the food service was always so fast, you were surprised that the meat on your plate was cooked and not raw. Jack ate faster than usual, and you noticed and quickened your eating pace. You weren't even particularly that hungry, so you left quite a bit on your plate. You also noticed that Jack had been necking back the whiskey and you couldn't help but wonder who these guests could be. If Jack was gearing up to face these people, you decided you might join him. It's not as though you had anything better to do tonight but get a bit tipsy. 

"Ah, Handsome Jack," A voice boomed as two men started to approach the table, "and your pretty new lady. It's nice to finally meet face to face."

Jack pulled one of the spare chairs around the 4 seater table close to him, then signalled for you to come and sit there. You quickly did as you were told, your glass of wine in tow. The two unknown men sat down in the 2 spare seats. Some of the staff brought over additional whiskey and glasses, to which the men let them pour drinks before snatching them up rudely. No thank you's from them either. They must be important. 

"Let's cut to the chase," Jack announced, relaxing back in his chair and placing his arm around your shoulders, "I can offer guides and plans from my weapons experts to give your guns almost 100% accuracy but-"

One of the men cut him off, "And what makes you think we want weapon plans with high accuracy when you're asking me for parts? We want real payment."

"There will be money involved, I am just offering an extra incentive to ensure we get what we both want." Jack swigged the rest of his whiskey after he spoke, clearly irritated.

"Extra incentive?" The man, who you now assumed to be the CEO of Maliwan, laughed, "Maliwan weapons do not need Hyperion's help, you need ours. If the extra incentive was a night with your lovely lady here, I'd add in an extra fucking megatonne of weapon parts. All for this price..."

The other guest, also a Maliwan employee, slipped a document over to Jack on the table. You could have fainted at the amount of zero's on their asking price, but you were not surprised. This man was disgusting and if Jack dared to agree to what he just suggested you would not hesitate to leave on the spot. Luckily, Jack's harsh grip on your shoulder let you know that he was _very_ annoyed and that you weren't going anywhere. 

"My girlfriend is not in the offer," Jack spoke quickly, quickly browsing the document in front of him, "and I do not accept your asking price."

"Then why did you bring the bitch along then?" The man huffed.

You sipped at your wine to help you bite your tongue. You knew now that 'play nice' had meant shut the fuck up and don't say a word. 

"Because she's the only thing stopping me from putting a bullet in your head," Jack laughed, "I don't do dirty work in front of you, do I princess?"

You shook your head. The Maliwan men glanced at each other. 

"My contract," Jack snapped his fingers and a member of the restaurant staff brought over some documents and placed them on the table, "is the only offer I will accept."

"Fucking hell Jack, that's a load of shit!" 

"I can sift through that god awful bandit ridden planet for these materials for free, and here I am, offering you assholes money for your help," Jack argued, shrugging his shoulders, "it's your loss."

"Do we at least get any time to think it over?" The man opposite Jack questioned.

"You can have 1 day I suppose..." Jack sighed, then grinned, "what do you think, cupcake?"

You quickly chimed in, "They haven't exactly been very good guests. I'd give them 5 minutes." 

"Well you heard the lady," Jack clapped his hands together and sat up, "It's now or never. Go wait at the bar baby, I'll be over in a few. This is men's business now."

You pressed a kiss to his temple before walking off, knowing all three men's eyes were on you as you left. You knew the impending doom that was going to happen - hopefully the men knew too and wouldn't be stupid enough to say no. 

Two gunshots sounded a few minutes later, causing everyone in the restaurant to go silent. Your eyes flickered over to Jack's table and saw him stand up, dust himself off and start to come towards you. From your angle, you could not see a single trace of the other two men. Although, it didn't help that as you stood, your vision swayed and blurred. You were fairly tipsy and could barely even focus, the effects of the alcohol hitting you on your walk over to the bar.

"Let's go." Jack ordered, grabbing you by the arm and practically dragging you out of the restaurant. 

You were drunk and confused. He brought you to dinner... to kill some guys? What was going on?


	3. : Dinner Date Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gives a short and sweet (and kinda drunk) explanation on why you had to be there. Things get deep... and dirty.

Jack, holding your arm tightly, power walked away from the restaurant. You had to almost run to keep up with his fast pace as he dragged you along with him. You asked countless questions before you realised there was going to be no answers. Jack's face was stoic, void of all emotion. It didn't even seem as though he was drunk anymore. You, on the other hand, were quite the opposite - very tipsy. The fast walking had made your legs and feet hurt. You had begged Jack half way through to let you take your heels off but to no avail, he was unresponsive.

The journey had seemed like a blur until you came to stand in front of Jack's apartment door. He spoke briefly to the intercom, which welcomed him with a "Hiya sexy!" and swiftly opened the door so the two of you could enter. Jack finally let go of your arm and stormed in, with you following behind. You rubbed the skin that had once been in his harsh grip but quickly became distracted by the view around you. 

Initially your eyes were drawn to the size of the apartment, and how high the ceiling was, but then you couldn't help but stare at the large glass windows. Much like the restaurant, you could see out into space. This was Pandora you were looking at though, and it was truly breath taking to look at. To the right of you was a large modernised kitchen, decorated with all of the newest Hyperion technology. As you followed Jack, you could see 3 sofas large enough to fit at least 5 or 6 people. They looked luxurious in their Hyperion yellow colour, with a few matching pouffes to rest feet upon. Jack made a beeline for one of the plush seats and sat down, his head in his hands. 

"Fuck!" 

His shout echoed into your ears and you winced at how loud he had been, but it quickly helped to sober you up. He continued to shout obscenities until you sat down next to him, placing a hand on his back to let him know you were there.

"Hey, calm down Jack. What's the matter?" You managed to sound sober and that's all that mattered to you right now, especially if your boss was having a crisis. 

"I've done it now. Hyperion will be at war with Maliwan," Jack groaned, shaking his head as he sat up properly and looked at you, "why did you leave the table?"

"Leave the table?" You questioned, "You told me too! But why would it have mattered anyway? You're just doing your job - we both are."

"I said I don't do bad things in front of you because it's true. It's not just because you're a woman," He then took a pause to sigh, "it's because I care about you."

You stare it him in disbelief, taking a few seconds to comprehend his words. 

"You ... care about me?" You whispered, mostly to yourself.

"Don't make me repeat myself." 

"No... I'll just keep repeating it in my head, savouring the moment," You tried to joke with a small grin, earning a half smile from Jack.

Jack turned serious again, "You don't deserve to be in this mess, you're just doing your job."

"If I didn't want to do the job, I'd have turned it down. I knew what I was getting into, Jack," You assured him, "and I've enjoyed my job so far. If I have to deal with messes, I'll deal with them." 

"You are honestly not what I expected," Jack chuckled, leaning back in his seat and just looking at you, "you came into my office on your first day and I thought you were just another pretty face, and then you hit me with that attitude of yours."

"Attitude?" You rolled your eyes and scoffed, "you're the one with the attitude."

"I thought I was going to have to deal with some boring chick that would spend her whole time staring at me with heart eyes," Jack spoke after laughing at your reaction, "but you're not like that. Which is great, by the way."

You laughed along with him until things became silent. Neither of you really knew what to say, but the silence wasn't awkward. You felt a little overwhelmed with Jack's honesty, even a little surprised. You didn't expect him to care like he did, but it made you feel good even though you were also confused. You knew when you got home and had sobered up, your mind was going to be all over the place.

You let the alcohol take over. You both looked over at each other at almost the same time, your glazed eyes meeting his. He definitely wasn't sober either, you could tell, but you were definitely more drunk than him. So when you slowly got closer to him, he didn't push you away. 

You couldn't help yourself you moved one leg over, so you were now straddling him. 

"I might not be looking at you with heart eyes all of the time," You smirked, "but you do look incredibly handsome tonight."

Jack's hands immediately moved to your waist, pulling you closer to him, "I'm Handsome Jack baby, it's in the name. But you... you outdid yourself tonight." 

"Oh, did I?" You purred, "Well, only the best for my boss.."

And then your lips crashed against his, in a long awaited and hungry kiss. The kiss was slightly sloppy at first, but you both caught onto each others rhythm and it was perfect. It was your first kiss, after all and you were both very eager for it. After these few months of teasing, sarcasm and forced love, it was bound to happen. 

Jack's hands explored your body over your clothes, until he grew bored and started to slide his hands up your thighs and under your dress. The material rode up slightly, exposing your lacey thong.

He smirked, "Did you plan on getting me into bed tonight?"

"No, but it always helps to be prepared," You giggled, squealing halfway through as he stood up, with you in his arms. 

Jack's hands were on your bum, keeping you supported, as he made his way over to his bedroom. You took the time to kiss his neck, pleased to hear him groan slightly whenever you nipped at the sensitive skin to tease him. You even reached for the front of his shirt, pulling it open to reveal a slight view of his chest, until he made it to the bed and practically threw you down on it. You momentarily thought about how comfortable it was, until Jack pulled the rest of his shirt off. You took this as a chance to wriggle out of your dress and pull off your heels as to not stare at Jack in awe as he undressed himself. 

Jack could see your sneaky glances at him as you threw your clothes to the floor, as he gave sly looks at you. He had watched your breasts bounce as you struggled and wriggled around a little to pull your dress over your head in your tipsy stupor, which had made him stroke himself through his underwear. When your attention turned back to him, you locked eyes with him until you averted your gaze down the bulge into his pants. You both flashed each other a small smirk, with Jack getting closer to you.

Joining you on the bed, he was quick to push you down into the soft sheets and trap you there. He was holding himself up, hovering above you, with his strong arms, showcasing the muscles he usually hid behind his clothes.

You held back a small laugh, "Are we really doi-"

Jack cut you off by kissing you, confirming that you were indeed doing this. Not that you were complaining, but even when you were still slightly drunk you wanted to make sure it was right. The thoughts simply faded away as you lost yourself in kisses until Jack stopped kissing your lips, instead trailing sweet kisses down to your chest. He kissed the top of each of your breasts, before looking at you with lust in his gorgeous heterochromatic eyes. 

You took this as a sign to unclip your bra, not even having much time to fling it across the room as Jack's kisses continued immediately. His lips grazed your left nipple whilst his soft hand gave gentle attention to the other. Your nipples began to harden and you hummed in pleasure. You knew your underwear would be damp due to how wet you had become at his sweet touch. You ached for him.

He began to suck and lick each bud eagerly, whilst letting his hand trail down to the top of your thong. The mere feeling of his hand so close to your core made you buck your hips. You could feel him smile against the skin of your breast, proud of how desperate he had made you. He started to kiss down your stomach, stopping at the edge of your underwear. His fingers hooked around the skimpy material at the sides, pulling them down as slowly as possible. Jack was teasing you.

You whined and tried to force them off but he pushed you back down, although your eagerness did make him go faster. He quickly took them off, throwing them away carelessly and coming face to face with your wet pussy. You were completely exposed, all for Jack to see. He quickly dived between your legs, kissing the inside of your thighs and ocassionally biting the skin gently with his teeth.

Jack gripped your thighs after one last kiss, pushing your legs apart a little more as his lips brushed against your clit. His tongue slowly glided against you, which made you whimper. Jack flicked his tongue back to hear you whimper again. He loved the sound you made. He let his tongue glide against the sensitive skin whilst he moved his hand from your thigh. You didn't notice Jack's movement from your thigh due to the pleasure you were feeling, until his index finger met your entrance. He pushed his finger into your core, almost moaning himself at the feeling. He couldn't wait to be inside you. 

A sweet moan escaped your lips and he couldn't bare it any longer. He yanked his underwear down, revealing his large erection. He wasted no time, letting his cock rub against you teasingly. You bucked your hips in reaction, daring him to fuck you. So without warning, he grabbed your waist harshly and pushed himself inside of you. A mixture of pain and pleasure flooded through your body as Jack thundered into you. 

Jack couldn't help but moan at the feeling of how tight you felt. He was in complete euphoria, his grip on your hips becoming harsher. He couldn't help it. He watched your boobs bounce with every thrust, the combination of everything making his cock throb in pleasure. Jack had wanted you and now that it had finally happened, he was going to have the quickest orgasm ever.

Fortunately for him, you were also going to cum. Your moans turned breathy as you tightened around him, letting yourself succumb to the pleasure. This made Jack moan loudly and let his orgasm overtake him too. 

* * *

You awoke the next morning with a slight headache, so you grumbled slightly and pulled the soft sheets up higher in an effort to go back to sleep. Until you realised that you didn't have yellow sheets. You immediately sat up, looking beside you to see Jack, knowing that you were not in your room. Jack woke at your quick movements, not seeming to care in the slightest. It made you laugh quietly, and you laid back down. You were facing Jack, who had now turned to face you. You were both grinning.

"Knew I would get you into bed someday, princess," Jack smirked.

You rolled your eyes, smiling, "Yeah, yeah, so am I basically a whore now? Getting paid to have sex with my boss as well as be his girlfriend?"

"Let's pretend that last night was just a one off bonus payment because of the mess I dragged you into last night," Jack mused, "which we definitely need to sort out today."

"A one off bonus payment?" You gasped jokingly, "So does that mean no shower sex this morning before work?"

Jack's eyes widened in surprise, but he soon begins to grin, pulling you towards him and pressing a kiss to your lips.

"If that's a genuine offer..." Jack groaned, pulling you on top of him, "I'm not going to refuse."

"Me neither." You giggled, kissing him again. "Let's go or we're going to be late!"

Both you and Jack were grinning and teasing each other the whole way to the bathroom. 

It definitely felt like a bonus to you, and the rest of your day felt amazing. You could only hope for what tomorrow might bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this was so bad, I haven't written smut in months !!  
> But I've planned the next 3 chapters from this so don't hate me :)))))


End file.
